


Not a bug, but a feature

by Erka



Category: Houshin Engi
Genre: Gen, Menstruation, intersexual character, tentacles (but no tentacle sex)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erka/pseuds/Erka
Summary: „ - Krwawię. Napraw to.”Taiitsu ma 99 problemów. Nataku jest źródłem 98 z nich.





	Not a bug, but a feature

**Author's Note:**

> 1) NIE WYKOPUJCIE MNIE Z FANDOMU TO MA (niby) SENS PRZYSIĘGAM!  
> 2) Headcanony na temat laba Unchuushiego zaczęły mi rosnąć jak salmonella na agarze z krwią. No trudno. Headcanon o Nataku ma już z kolei kilka ładnych lat; po prostu wreszcie postanowiłam napisać coś na jego temat.  
> 3) Taiitsu i Unchuushi. Jaki mają układy? Któż to wie, na pewno nie ja. Interpretujcie ich relacje jak chcecie.  
> 4) Jaki z tego morał? Keep calm & żryj kakę.  
> +5) Wrzucam to w końcu, bo nie mogę poprawiać w nieskończoność. Idźże w internetsy, fanfiku!

Jak powszechnie wiadomo, istnieją w życiu dni lepsze; odpowiednio, na drugim końcu skali, mieszczą się i te gorsze. Bywają jednak i te zaczynające się wcale nieźle – których jakość gwałtownie spada wraz z upływem kolejnych godzin...

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ten będzie należeć do ostatniej grupy. Taiitsu westchnął.

Mógł się domyślić, że tak to się skończy. Powszechnie znany był fakt, że w laboratorium Unchuushiego, poza samym naukowcem, gnieździły się i inne podejrzane stworzenia. A najwyraźniej takie typy miały do niego słabość...

Szarpnął się – po raz kolejny. Podobnie jak poprzednie próby, ta również przyniosła dokładnie zero efektu. Pnącza jak trzymały go w powietrzu wcześniej, tak trzymały nadal.

\- Kiedyś was tu nie było – rzucił oskarżycielskim tonem w ich stronę. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, szturchnął więc jedno z nich palcem. Zapulsowało w odpowiedzi. - Eww. Oblechy.

Sapnął z frustracją, zwieszając bezsilnie głowę. Raz jeszcze przeanalizował swoje położenie.

No dobrze. Bywał już w gorszych tarapatach – przynajmniej tym razem nie wisiała nad nim groźba rychłej śmierci - ale co teraz? Unchuushi powinien go niedługo znaleźć… chyba że, oczywiście, nie było go w domu, bo wybył gdzieś na poszukiwanie rzadkiej odmiany stonki ziemniaczanej. Jak bardzo typowe. Kiedy Taiitsu najbardziej potrzebował jego pomocy, biolog nagle znikał – i szukaj wiatru w polu, drań mógł być wszędzie, nie tylko na Kongrong. W takim wypadku istniała spora szansa, że natknie się na niego dopiero za kilka lat, już jako dobrze wysuszonego trupa…

Sama ta wizja była wystarczająco niepokojąca, by skłonić sennina do kolejnej próby wyswobodzenia się. To nie mogło być przecież nic wielkiego, kiedy się nad tym spokojnie zastanowić – nic, z czym nie poradziłby sobie jego geniusz. Wystarczyło pomyśleć logicznie, spojrzeć na to jak na łamigłówkę. Kiedyś uczył się robić takie drabinki ze sznurków… Zresztą, przecież codziennie rozsupływał zaplątane kable. Jeśli przełoży jedną rękę tędy, pod tym pnączem, drugą lekko odciągnie tamto, a później przesunie je wyżej...

Pół minuty później wisiał głową w dół, z lewą nogą zgiętą w nienaturalnej pozycji. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie pierwszy raz teoria rozminęła się z praktyką i że gdzieś po drodze Popełnił Błąd.

Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie zaczynał się już obawiać, że będzie miał całą wieczność na ich analizę – gdy nagle dotarły do niego zbliżające się kroki. Zwrócił wzrok w stronę ciemnego korytarza – i odetchnął. Te sylwetkę rozpoznałby wszędzie. Sendou nosili co prawda różne dziwaczne rzeczy (Taiitsu zastanawiał się kiedyś, czy może na Kongrong panował konkurs na najgorzej ubraną osobę - o którym ktoś zapomniał go poinformować), ale tylko jeden z nich nie rozstawał się ze swoim ogromnym pomarańczowym kapeluszem.

Konstruktor jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej ulgi na widok tego kapelusza.

\- Unchuushi! - Przekrzywił głowę na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu obecna pozycja. Drugi sennin szedł w jego stronę, pod pachą trzymając mały koszyk. Na dźwięk swojego imienia drgnął, wyraźnie wyrwany z zamyślenia.

\- Taiitsu? - zdziwił się. Przyspieszył kroku, ale po chwili zawahał się i zwolnił. Na jego twarzy zagościł wyraz niezdecydowanego namysłu.

\- Czy to zły mom… Hm. - Zmarszczył brwi, raz jeszcze obrzucając całą sytuację wzrokiem - jakby chciał się upewnić, czy wyciągnął słuszne wnioski. Najwyraźniej uznał, że tak. - Dać ci trochę czasu sam na sam...?

Ulga minęła; Taiitsu poczuł, jak lewa powieka drga mu lekko.

\- A jak myślisz?! - Wbrew rozsądkowi, szarpnął się znowu. - Zostaw mnie teraz, a następną dekadę spędzę tylko i wyłącznie na uprzykrza…

Zamarł; coś chłodnego i śliskiego pełzło mu po plecach. Poczuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Tym trudniejsze, zważywszy na jego obecną pozycję.

\- ...zdejmij mnie – odezwał się słabym głosem. Sennin odstawił koszyk.

\- Mogłeś tak od razu…

Taiitsu jakimś cudem zdołał ugryźć się w język i tylko znacząco spojrzał na Unchuushiego. Być może wywarłoby to większe wrażenie, gdyby nie wisiał do góry nogami. Biolog spokojnymi ruchami odsunął parę pląsających w powietrzu macek. Wyglądał, jakby wiedział, co robi… Nie skończą chyba zaplątani obydwaj, prawda?

Unchuushi musiał zobaczyć obawę na jego twarzy.

\- Nie jest mięsożerna. Tylko szuka ciepła – uspokoił go. - Nic ci nie zrobi. 

\- Słodkie. Nie mów mi, że to sprawdzałeś…

Biolog mruknął coś pod nosem. Taiitsu zrezygnowany wypuścił głośno powietrze.

Znali się już tak długo i - jak do tej pory – jakimś cudem obaj wciąż żyli. Zostawała wiara w to, że ten stan nie ulegnie nagłej zmianie...

Kiedy tylko stopy sennina dotknęły ziemi, odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość od rośliny. Chwilę później Unchuushi dołączył do niego. Podniósł koszyk.

\- Po co w ogóle trzymasz tutaj coś... takiego? Albo wiesz co, lepiej nie mów...

\- W celach naukowych, oczywiście.

Taiitsu popatrzył z ukosa na przyjaciela. Nie pierwszy raz miał wrażenie, że nieco inaczej definiowali „cele naukowe”...

Po krótkiej chwili dotarli na miejsce. Unchuushi z cichym stukotem odsunął na bok składane drzwi i bez wahania wszedł do środka. Taiitsu wyciągnął szyję, by rzucić okiem do wnętrza pomieszczenia. Uznawszy teren za względnie bezpieczny (dla danej wartości bezpieczeństwa), przestąpił nad jakąś podejrzanie wyglądającą plamą i wślizgnął się do laboratorium za biologiem.

Rozejrzał się ostrożnie. Niewiele się zmieniło. Wciąż było tu… było… hm, jak by to…

Do opisania pracowni, w której najczęściej przebywał Unchuushi, można było użyć wielu określeń – ale, tak najprościej rzecz ujmując, panował w nim chaos równy zamieszaniu między uszami biologa.

Nie chodziło o nieład – przynajmniej nie w powszechnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Bałagan był domeną Taiitsu, rzucającego modele, nieskończone projekty czy mechaniczne części w losowe miejsca, by później szukać ich, złorzecząc na czym świat stoi. Tu… Dziwne to było wrażenie, sztucznego porządku i rozpełzanego chaosu jednocześnie. Trochę, jakby patrzeć każdym okiem na inny obraz – przeplatające się w mózgu jeden z drugim w chimeryczną całość. Unchuushi pilnował, by wszystko lądowało na przypisanym mu miejscu, a zaplecze sprzętowe było zawsze sprawne i gotowe do użycia. Nawet zebrane próbki czy okazy katalogował z bolesną wręcz dokładnością, zapełniając nimi szafki, słoje… i zapewne wiele głębiej położonych pomieszczeń. Ich dokładna zawartość pozostawała jednak w sferze domysłów. Nikt poza samym biologiem nie zamierzał nigdy postawić w nich stopy - w obawie, że coś mu ją zeżre.

Na jednej z półek wciąż pyszniło się jakieś wypchane zwierzę. Taiitsu już dawno porzucił wszelkie próby odgadnięcia, do jakiego należało gatunku - czy choćby określenia, które z części jego ciała to łapy. Przez pysk – bo był prawie pewien, że patrzył na pysk - wychodziła mu słoma. Konstruktor wiedział, że taka niedbałość nie leżała w naturze biologa. Albo więc Unchuushi przywlekł ten koszmarek ze świata śmiertelnych, albo próbował przekazać swojemu uczniowi podstawy taksydermii – by następnie wyeksponować jego dzieło. Raczej nie z dumy. Bardziej ku przestrodze.

Teoretycznie, skoro tutaj panowała taka graciarnia i wszystko zdawało się stanowić jeden wielki pulsujący organizm, w dalszych pomieszczeniach powinno być bardziej sterylnie. Taiitsu nie ciekawiło to jednak aż tak, by sprawdzać osobiście. Doutoku raz nieopatrznie popełnił ten błąd. Wrócił może w jednym kawałku – ale wyraźnie czymś wstrząśnięty. Rozmowa z nim nie zaspokoiła ciekawości konstruktora. Uszczupliła jedynie jego zapasy melisy.

W zamyśle wziął do ręki stojącą na szafce nieopodal zlewkę, porośniętą jadowiciezielonym czymś. I tu dochodzimy do sedna, pomyślał z niejakim rozrzewnieniem. Pamiętał tę zlewkę. Była jak stary, dobry przyjaciel. Coś na niej wyrosło, a Unchuushi z jakiegoś powodu uznał je za wystarczająco ciekawe, by pozwolić mu żyć i się mnożyć...

To było jakieś dwieście lat temu. Co przez te lata tu widziała ta zlewka, jakie rzeczy mogłaby opowiedzieć - gdyby tylko potrafiła mówić…

...Po krótkim namyśle i szeregu wspomnień, jakie podsunął mu jego zdradziecki umysł, Taiitsu odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem i odłożył ją na miejsce.

Może i lepiej, że nie potrafiła. 

„Dlaczego jeszcze dbam o jakikolwiek wizerunek, prowadzenie się z tym wariatem nieodwracalnie zniszczyło mi go wieki temu...”

Zza jednego ze stołów wypełzł fioletowy śluz. Konstruktor obrzucił go niechętnym spojrzeniem; śluz odpowiedział mu tym samym, po czym kontynuował swoją wędrówkę. Unchuushi, nie zwalniając, przeszedł nad nim. Wyciągnął z tajemniczego „skądś” skalpel i oparł się o biurko. Taiitsu, już teraz zmęczony, opadł na krzesło nieopodal - przodem do oparcia, krzyżując na nim ramiona. Spod przymrużonych powiek spojrzał nieufnie na szlam, pełznący z wolna w stronę swojego twórcy. Wcześniejsza przygoda tylko umocniła w senninie niechęć do jakichkolwiek żywych istot zamieszkujących to miejsce… może za wyjątkiem tego dziwadła porastającego Zlewkę.

\- Co to w ogóle takiego?

\- To? - Unchuushi podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem. - A, to. Zbiera i degraduje resztki. Martwą materię organiczną. Pióra, włosy… Przepełzło mi kiedyś po twarzy, jak spałem. Zajęło chwilę, zanim odrosły mi brwi – ale zostawiło skórę gładką jak pupa niemowlęcia, więc ogólnie to polecam.

Konstruktor jeszcze raz obrzucił wzrokiem maź, próbującą teraz wspiąć się po nogawce spodni biologa.

\- Chyba spasuję – wymamrotał. - Aż dziw, że nie dorobiłeś mu żadnego ogona skorpiona…

\- Pracuję nad tym – odparł ten pogodnym tonem.

Niebiosa, pomyślał bezradnie Taiitsu. Przybycie tutaj na trzeźwo było błędem.

...Dobrze, może przesadzał. On i Unchuushi byli ze sobą blisko od wieków – to nie tak, że… Nieważne; choć niechętnie to przyznawał, żywił naprawdę sporo sympatii do biologa – jednak już dawno odkrył, że nawet sama rozmowa z nim potrafiła być frustrująca. Czasami nie nadążał za torami, jakimi podążał umysł drugiego sennina. Kiedy indziej… wolałby nie nadążać.

\- Przynajmniej jest użyteczne.

\- Oczywiście, że tak… O, masz.

Ostatnie słowa nie były skierowane do niego – skórka kaki z cichym plaśnięciem zatonęła we wnętrzu śluzu, który zabulgotał z ukontentowaniem. Taiitsu przyglądał się, jak dezintegruje w głębi fioletowej mazi.

\- Traktujesz te bloby lepiej niż własnego ucznia. Nie, żeby to było szczególne osiągnięcie...

Taiitsu przerwał. Ucznia… No tak! Niech to, dał się rozproszyć, i kompletnie zapomniał…!

\- Właśnie! - W emocjach zerwał się z miejsca, prawie wywracając krzesło. Nieważne, musiał się skupić, nie miał za dużo czasu. Nataku siedział i czekał na niego, jak tykająca bomba zegarowa - a że zasób cierpliwości jego ucznia można było odmierzyć za pomocą łyżeczki do herbaty…

Potarł czoło.

\- Potrzebuję opinii eksperta. Jestem geniuszem, to niezaprzeczalny fakt, ale biologia sensu stricte to nie do końca moja działka, więc może mógłbyś, wiesz…

Unchuushi uniósł głowę z błyskiem zainteresowania w oku. Taiitsu wiedział dobrze, jak przykuć jego uwagę. Pogratulował sobie w myślach.

Następne słowa biologa wytrąciły go jednak z równowagi.

\- Ach! Chodzi o Nataku.

To nie było pytanie. To było stwierdzenie faktu. Konstruktor niemal zakrztusił się własną śliną.

\- C… skąd…?

Unchuushi nadział obraną kakę na skalpel i ugryzł duży kęs.

\- Tak statystycznie... - Wzruszył ramionami. - Może tego nie widzisz, ale jakieś dziewięć dziesiątych tego, o czym mówisz, dotyczy Nataku.

\- Aż… niee, niemożliwe… - Taiitsu zaśmiał się nerwowo. Obliczenia biologa musiały być błędne. Dziewięć dziesiątych… Tyle to mówił o sobie, co najwyżej… - ...Zresztą! Jestem jego twórcą, to normalne!

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście. – Unchuushi pokiwał głową – ugodowo bądź zbywająco. Ciężko było stwierdzić na pewno. Wyraźnie chciał już się dobrać do „gęstego” - powodu nieoczekiwanej wizyty Taiitsu. Której ten zaczynał powoli żałować.

Planował rozmawiać czysto teoretycznie, ominąwszy udział Nataku w całej sprawie, i to możliwie jak najszerszym łukiem. Ale mleko się wylało…

Z powrotem przysunął sobie krzesło, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na błyski niecierpliwej fascynacji w oczach biologa, śledzącego każdy jego ruch. Wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc.

Dobrze, pomyślał, nabierając tchu. Miejmy to już za sobą...

* * *

Taiitsu od zawsze był zdania, że podczas drzemki przychodziły najlepsze pomysły. Nie wspominając o rozwiązaniach istniejących już problemów. Umysł był wtedy świeży, odprężony; a po dobrym śnie działał na najwyższych obrotach. Jako osoba, której mózg był głównym narzędziem pracy, sennin starał się dbać o higienę szarych komórek i nie żałował im odpoczynku. Oczywiście, mówił sobie, to było jedyne rozsądne zachowanie przy takiej ich eksploatacji...

Och, do demona. A może po prostu lubił sobie czasami pospać, kto zabroni nieśmiertelnemu obijać się, ile dusza zapragnie...

\- Napraw mnie.

...Otóż i kto.

\- Arh, wzzzgr… Co?! - Umysł Taiitsu mógł jeszcze spać, ale jego ciało zerwało się na równe nogi na dźwięk głosu Nataku. Zły pomysł, jeśli drzemiesz na hamaku. Szczęśliwie, zaspany sennin cechował się wdziękiem i gracją zdechłej mewy – jego lewa noga zaplątała się w tkaninę, wywinął orła, i ostatecznie zamiast obić sobie piękną buźkę, jedynie przeszorował głową po skale.

Uwięziony w pułapce zdradzieckiego leża, obserwując świat z perspektywy żaby, szybko ustalił dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, Nataku rzeczywiście wisiał w powietrzu tuż nad nim i wbijał w niego wzrok. Metal lśnił na skierowanym w stronę sennina Kenkonken. Taiitsu natychmiast oprzytomniał. Przełknął głośno ślinę i zadecydował, że przynajmniej w obecnej chwili pozostanie w bezruchu zwiększało jego szanse na przeżycie.

Prawda, o jakieś pięć procent, w porywach do dziesięciu – ale biedota nie wybrzydza.

\- Ach… Nataku? Nie spodziewałem się... - Wysilił się na spięty uśmiech. - Czego ci potrze...

\- Napraw mnie. Natychmiast – zażądał stanowczo czerwonowłosy doushi.

Nie było więc ucieczki. Taiitsu powoli sięgnął, by odplątać nogę, jednocześnie pobieżnie obrzucając Nataku wzrokiem. Na końcu języka miał już pytanie, co konkretnie wymagało naprawy tym razem… gdy jego uwagę przykuły częściowo zasłonięte przez Kontenryou plamy krwi na spodniach ucznia.

W jednej chwili był na nogach, nagle zapominając o broni tuż przed swoim nosem.

\- Co się stało? Zostałeś ranny?

Doskoczył do Nataku, oglądając go ze wszystkich stron. Ten w odpowiedzi wydał z siebie tylko nieprzyjazne mruknięcie – stanowiące podstawę i lwią część jego werbalnej komunikacji z innymi – ale przynajmniej opuścił ramię. Taiitsu wyprostował się, z rękami opartymi na biodrach, i popatrzył ze zmartwieniem na swojego ucznia.

\- Więc? Na co jeszcze czekasz? Na stół, zaraz się tym zajmę!

Ruszył przodem, w cień swojej pracowni – chociaż przez moment mając głowę zaprzątniętą czym innym, niż morderczymi skłonnościami swojego wychowanka, do którego, hej, właśnie niezbyt rozsądnie odwrócił się plecami. Cichy szum Fuukarin dał mu znać, że Nataku podąża za nim.

\- Naprawdę, co tym razem? - mówił do siebie sennin, zgarniając z blatu niedokończone projekty – bardziej, żeby zagłuszyć ciszę i nacieszyć się dźwiękiem własnego głosu, niż faktycznie oczekując jakiejś odpowiedzi. - Kto tam znowu dał ci łupnia? Ups…! - Zanurkował niezgrabnie za odłożonym na wieczne zapomnienie modelem, który zachybotawszy się niebezpiecznie zleciał za roboczy stół. Skrzywił się, słysząc brzęk metalowych części rozsypujących się po podłodze. Z tego to już nie będzie co zbierać… - Aa, co za różnica, i tak nadawał się tylko do śmieci…

Odszedł tylko na moment, odnieść część projektów i przynieść potrzebne narzędzia. Kiedy wrócił, Nataku siedział już na brzegu stołu; patrzył nieufnie na trzymane przez niego przyrządy. Zmięte spodnie leżały rzucone gdzieś na bok, ale zarówno Fuukarin, jak i Kontenryou były ciągle na swoim miejscu. Taiitsu to nie przeszkadzało – w końcu wiedział, ze Nataku prędzej pozbyłby się własnej głowy, niż paopei. Przynajmniej tyle mieli ze sobą wspólnego.

\- Może się położysz? - zasugerował.

\- Nie. Bierz się do roboty.

\- Jak sobie chcesz… - Sennin westchnął. Cała para w działa, nic między uszami. Kto go tak wychował, na pewno nie on…

Naciągnął rękawiczki i kucnął przy swoim uczniu.

\- Dobrze, że z tym do mnie przyszedłeś, wygląda na to, że nieźle tu dostałeś. Będziesz miał całe nogi do mycia. - „Przynajmniej tym razem trzymały się reszty ciała...”

Zignorował zniecierpliwione prychnięcie. Hm, spodziewał się czegoś w okolicy kolan, ale tu tkanka była nienaruszona. A więc wyżej? Zmarszczył brwi. Może to ściekało z podbrzusza? W sumie widział w tej okolicy różne dziwaczne obrażenia, ale zwykle były one efektem-

Na samą myśl po plecach przebiegł mu zimny dreszcz. Ale nieee, nie, nie, nie, przecież jego Nataku był na to za młody - i szczęśliwie bądź też nie, zafiksowany jedynie na punkcie walki. Z niemałą ulgą pomyślał, że może bezpiecznie odrzucić przynajmniej tę opcję...

\- Musisz być bardziej ostrożny – poradził, chętnie urywając poprzedni ciąg myślowy. Podciągnął czerwoną tkaninę nieco wyżej. Być może gdzieś w duszy miał jakieś życzenie śmierci, czy inne masochistyczne ciągoty, bo kontynuował: - I w ogóle to wiesz, byłbym wdzięczny za współpracę, łatwiej byłoby, gdybyś po prostu powiedział, gdzie-

Zamilkł w pół zdania, z głupawo otwartymi ustami.

\- Co?

Taiitsu wzdrygnął się i przeniósł wzrok w górę. Nataku musiał zauważyć jego reakcję, bo teraz wlepiał w niego podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Sennin przełknął głośno ślinę.

Jak by to...

\- Czy ty… hm. Czy zawsze wyglądałeś tak... _tam_? - Zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką. - Na dole?

Teraz Nataku patrzył na niego jak na wariata – co samo w sobie nie było może obce dla Taiitsu, jednakże… Obecnie sytuacja nabierała niezręczności w tempie staczającej się po zboczu śnieżnej kuli.

\- Nie. Co za różnica? - Nataku zmarszczył brwi. - Krwawię. Napraw to.

Prosto z mostu, i to by było na tyle. Taiitsu raz jeszcze opuścił wzrok. W wiele rzeczy mógł powątpiewać, ale… do tej pory był pewien, że najmłodszy syn rodziny Li był… no właśnie. Przynajmniej z czysto anatomicznego punktu widzenia, _synem_.

Wciąż, nie wyjaśniało to…

...Ach. Zaraz. Macice czasami robiły takie rzeczy, przypomniał sobie mgliście. Kto to tak zaprojektował, wzburzyła się jego natura perfekcjonisty. Krew była przecież potrzebna! Nie powinna ot tak sobie opuszczać ciała. Nie trzeba geniuszu, by na to wpaść. Czy ewolucja była wyścigiem, kto wyprodukuje największą bzdurę?

Jakaś większa część jego mózgu – ta, dzięki której udało mu się przeżyć tak wiele lat – kopnęła rozważania na temat bezsensownych projektów w metaforyczną rzyć. Nie było na to czasu.

\- Tak, tak, zaraz się tym… - urwał. Zaraz się tym – no właśnie, co?

Nie wiedząc co robić, zrobił pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl: wysilił się na nerwowy śmiech, poprawił paopei owiniętą wokół pasa wychowanka, i zaczął niezręcznie, acz coraz szybciej, wycofywać się w kierunku wyjścia z pomieszczenia.

\- Zaraz się zajmę, tylko, no… Słuchaj, to ty tu zostań i poczekaj grzecznie, a ja… hm, ja...

Mózg zawiązał mu się w supełek. Nataku patrzył, zdezorientowany.

\- ...Zostawiłem robota na gazie, ZARAZ WRACAM! - wykrzyknął wreszcie od progu. Po czym puścił się pędem korytarzem – na wypadek, gdyby jego uczeń jednak zreflektował się i postanowił ostatecznie spuścić mu wpirz.

To go przerastało. Potrzebował rady. I, pomyślał, gramoląc się za stery strategicznie zaparkowanego na takie okazje Koukinrikishi, chyba wiedział, gdzie mógłby ją znaleźć...

* * *

Gdy Taiitsu skończył swą opowieść, w laboratorium na moment zapadło milczenie. Konstruktor siedział pochylony, podpierając czoło dłonią. Wiedział, że Unchuushi nie odezwał się jeszcze ani słowem jedynie dlatego, że zbyt wiele kwestii naraz zaprzątało jego myśli. Już czuł zbliżający się ból głowy.

\- A to ci dopiero – usłyszał wreszcie pełen zadumy głos drugiego sennina. - Hermafrodytyzm… Byłem pewien, że nie ma w ogóle genitaliów. Jest bronią, po co mu one?

Zapewne do tego, do czego każdemu innemu, pomyślał Taiitsu, nawet nie podnosząc głowy. Ale to było ostatnie, co chciałby rozważać w kontekście Nataku.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć…

\- Jesteś jego twórcą. Kto jak kto, ty powinieneś - mówił dalej Unchuushi. Jego głos, zauważył Taiitsu z niepokojem, niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do rozmarzonego pomruku. Wielu mówiło, że liczy się wnętrze. Unchuushi zwykł brać sobie to powiedzenie aż zanadto do serca. - Miałeś tyle okazji, żeby wywrócić go na drugą stronę…

Konstruktor łypnął spomiędzy palców na przyjaciela.

– Będziesz kontynuować, a przysięgam, nie gadam z tobą przez następne sto lat.

\- Umarłbyś z nudów. A jesteś nieśmiertelny.

Było w tym trochę prawdy. Taiitsu wydał z siebie poirytowane westchnięcie.

\- Rzecz w tym – zaczął z naciskiem – że. _Krwawienie._

\- A czy to jakiś problem? Z tego co kojarzę, twój uczeń i tak krwawi częściej, niż nie…

\- Wiem o tym aż za dobrze, bo – zgadnij no, kto się zajmuje jego naprawami? - Konstruktor dramatycznie wskazał na siebie palcem. - I wiem też, że, wyobraź sobie, jemu to przeszkadza, a ja nie zamierzam ryzykować wdawania się z nim w dyskusję! Siedzi tam i czeka...

\- Czeka? Jeszcze? Jesteś pewien?

Obaj sennini zamilkli, przez jedną pełną napięcia chwilę nasłuchując ewentualnych odgłosów eksplozji. Dokoła panowała cisza. 

\- ...Tak, mam trochę czasu – ocenił w końcu Taiitsu z pewnością popartą doświadczeniem, którego zapewne wolałby nie posiadać. Unchuushi powrócił do obierania kaki.

\- Zmodyfikuj jego ciało. Po prostu.

Taiitsu zawahał się. To faktycznie brzmiało jak najprostsze, najbardziej oczywiste rozwiązanie. Jednakże… 

Coś mu mówiło, że taka ingerencja nie spotkałaby się z aprobatą jego ucznia.

\- ...Jestem prawie pewien, że to kiepski pomysł.

\- Skąd takie wnio...

\- Raishinshi.

Unchuushi umilkł na moment.

\- ...Masz trochę racji – przyznał niechętnie.

\- Liczyłem na to, że będziesz miał jakieś mniej inwazyjne rozwiązanie. - Nawet według Unchuushiego, definicja „inwazyjności” nie mogła być przecież aż tak przesunięta. - Trochę sennyo tutaj mamy, nie wierzę, że wszystkie użerają się z tym samym problemem.

\- To czemu nie poszedłeś z tym do którejś z nich?

Taiitsu tylko popatrzył na niego znacząco. Nie wywarło to pożądanego efektu – uwaga Unchuushiego skupiona była na spokojnie obieranym przez niego owocu.

\- Mam jakieś wyczucie. I resztki reputacji do ocalenia.

\- Do mnie nie miałeś oporów przyjść.

\- Bo z twojej reputacji nie pozostały nawet strzępki.

Unchuushi miał chociaż tyle przyzwoitości, by nie zaprzeczać oczywistym faktom. Poruszenie tematu sennyo musiało jednak zwrócić jego uwagę na jeden istotny szczegół...

\- Hmm… Swoją drogą, to na pewno krwawienie menstruacyjne? - zastanowił się, tonem beztroskiej rozmowy o pogodzie. - Nie widać u niego drugorzędowych żeńskich cech płciowych, prawda? W takiej sytuacji bardziej spodziewałbym się... może jakiegoś urazu wewnętrznego? - Spojrzał badawczo na konstruktora. - Sprawdzałeś to?

\- Nie, nie miał żadnych obrażeń, więc…

\- Dlaczego zamiast zrobić mu przegląd przyleciałeś do mnie?

\- Ja… chyba trochę spanikowałem…

Taiitsu zamilkł. Poczuł, że robi mu się zimno.

Ostatnia wypowiedź biologa było jak szturchnięcie palcem niepokojących myśli krążących do tej pory gdzieś na peryferiach jego umysłu – myśli, które teraz zerwały się jak spłoszone stadko kuropatw. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

Była jeszcze jedna opcja. Opcja, której do tej pory nie ośmielił się rozważać...

\- A co… co, jeśli to ja popełniłem gdzieś błąd…?

\- Nie nazwałbym tego błędem, ma wszystkie niezbędne organy na swoim miejscu. - Unchuushi wzruszył ramionami. Ugryzł kolejny kawałek kaki. - Nawet z bonusem...

\- To nie temat do żartów! - Tym razem Taiitsu wywrócił krzesło, zrywając się z miejsca. Nie mógł się powstrzymać – panika pączkowała w nim jak drożdże. Zasłonił dłonią usta. Unchuushi miał rację, jako twórca Nataku powinien być na bieżąco z jego anatomią, fizjologią i… innymi. Czymkolwiek by one nie były.

\- Coś _musiało_ pójść nie tak… - wymamrotał sam do siebie, zaczynając maszerować w tę i z powrotem. Chwycił się za głowę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Unchuushi przygląda mu się, żując w milczeniu, ale niewiele go to obchodziło. - Wszystko się zgadza! Jeśli to kwestia Raiju… Raiju korzysta z dostępnych tkanek do wytworzenia odpowiedniego dla siebie ciała… A wcześniej, tak, musiałem przestawić parę rzeczy, żeby wszystko ładnie funkcjonowało – i byłem taki dumny, udało mi się wytworzyć mu ludzkie ciało używając jako substratu tkanek roślinnych… nie, nie, oczywiście, to nie mogło być takie proste! Może to dopiero początek, może teraz wychodzi na jaw ten, ten… brak kompatybilności… Jeśli jego ciało nagle zacznie gorzej funkcjonować i w końcu… w końcu...

Biolog przełknął.

\- Teraz to dopiero panikujesz. Pewnie cukier ci spadł. Masz, zjedz sobie kakę.

Taiitsu odwrócił się, by zaprotestować, ale biolog wprawnym ruchem wepchnął mu ćwiartkę owocu do półotwartych ust.

\- Już są słodkie, szkoda, żeby się zmarnowały.

Na Kongrong słusznie radzono młodym doushi, by nie jedli niczego, co oferował im Unchuushi – przynajmniej jeśli nie chcieli dorobić się dodatkowych par kończyn. Taiitsu za późno zorientował się, że już przełknął kawałek owocu - i zamarł, zdjęty grozą.

Ciszę przerwało ćmokaniem śluzu, przelewającego się po butach biologa. Unchuushi, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wziął do ręki kolejną kakę.

...Faktycznie. Były słodkie.

\- Podsumowując – zaczął biolog, wyrywając Taiitsu ze stuporu. - Mówisz, że jego poprzednie ciało było zbudowane inaczej… Czyli, za drugim razem użyłeś, co to było…?

Taiitsu opanował się.

\- Lotosu. Nie powinienem się tak spieszyć, ale… - ...ale chciał jak najszybciej przywrócić Nataku do życia, co w tym było dziwnego? Unchuushi zauważył jego wyraz twarzy i skinął lekko głową. - ...Nie mogłem przecież czekać na kolejną zamarłą ciążę...

\- Trzeba było poprosić o martwy płód. Może jakiś bym znalazł.

\- Jestem całkowicie pewien, że byś znalazł... - westchnął konstruktor. - To z takich powodów zwykle nie proszę cię o pomoc...

Unchuushi zignorował go. Stukał skalpelem w palce, jakby wyliczał coś w myślach.

\- Ale to ciekawe… Bo widzisz, mam pewne podejrzenia. Wiedziałeś, że kwiaty lotosu są obupłciowe?

Taiitsu zamilkł. W myślach przeanalizował odpowiedź biologa. Popatrzył na niego niepewnie, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Są?

\- Mmhmm.

\- ...A niech mnie.

Tego to nie wziął pod uwagę.

Konstruktor podsunął sobie stojące nieopodal krzesło i opadł na nie ciężko. Unchuushi patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym powrócił z powrotem do swoich spraw. Zabrzęczało szkło.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to to...?

\- Nie znam się na twoich paopei, ale logicznie myśląc - skoro dałeś Raiju do dyspozycji tkanki lotosu... - Unchuushi wzruszył ramionami. - Nawet roślinne youkai rzadko kiedy nie są hermafrodytycznymi organizmami.

Taiitsu zamrugał, gdy jego myśli na moment zapędziły się za daleko trasą wyznaczoną przez rzuconą ot tak ciekawostkę. Nigdy nie myślał o youkai w tym kontekście. Sendou mogli mieć potomstwo z ludźmi… Jak to działało u youkai? Czy roślinne youkai namnażały się przez jakieś samosiejki albo podział plechy? Przez to, no… pączkowanie? Prawdopodobnie dowiedziałby się tego i jeszcze więcej, wystarczyło spytać Unchuushiego…

Na twarzy biologa błąkał się nikły uśmiech. Taiitsu uznał, że jednak poprzestanie na obecnym poziomie wiedzy. Przetarł twarz dłonią.

\- ...W każdym razie, to wciąż byłaby moja wina.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Poza moimi – naszymi - błędnymi założeniami? To nic złego. Ani nawet szczególnie niezwykłego, mówiłem ci.

Teraz Taiitsu zerknął na niego przez palce. Niby nie uważał definicji „dziwności” jakiej używał biolog za miarodajnej…

\- Po prostu się martwię… - wymamrotał.

\- Przecież wiem. Nataku jest na szczycie twoich priorytetów, zaraz za pracą. Później znowu jest praca. I dalej długo, długo, długo nic.

\- Cóż...

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Biolog dobrze to ujął.

Unchuushi skierował kroki w stronę pozornie nie wyróżniającej się szafy. Otworzył drzwi i zanurkował wewnątrz.

\- Swoją drogą… - dobiegł Taiitsu jego stłumiony głos. - To podsuwa mi pewien pomysł…

\- Ty mi tu nie miej żadnych pomysłów, więcej z nich kłopotu, niż pożytku!

\- Polemizowałbym. Sam nawarzyłeś bigosu i przyszedłeś z tym do mnie.

Taiitsu wziął głęboki wdech i wyprostował się. Nie było przecież sensu marnować dramatycznych monologów, za jedyną publiczność mając fioletowego gluta...

Z szafy wytoczył się jakiś słój. Coś z jego wnętrza łypnęło jednym przekrwionym okiem. Taiitsu ostrożnie odsunął go od siebie nogą. Trzy sekundy milczenia okazały się być trzema sekundami za dużo.

\- Nawet nie będę pytać, co to takiego, bo w sumie nie chciałbym wiedzieć-

Przerwał swoje gorzkie żale, gdy w jego rękach znalazł się nagle niewielki szklany pojemniczek. Uniósł go na wysokość oczu, chcąc przyjrzeć się zawartości. We wnętrzu błyszczało coś przypominające opalizujące na zielono ziarno ryżu.

\- A to co takiego?

\- Rozwiązanie twoich problemów. Problemów twojego ucznia. - Unchuushi zamknął szufladę. - Implant. Może zadziała.

\- Może? - Taiitsu posłał biologowi groźne spojrzenie. - Jeśli to jakiś eksperymentalny syf i coś mu się stanie, to przysięgam...

\- Tssk, o co te nerwy… Nie zniszczyłbym przecież twojej pracy. Wiem, jak bardzo ci na nim zależy. - Unchuushi wzruszył ramionami, odwracając się tyłem i powracając do przerwanego wcześniej zajęcia. Trzy ogonki z kaki trafiły na trzy różne szklane płytki. Taiitsu nie miał pojęcia, jaki będzie ich dalszy los. - Dobrze zgadywałeś, nie ty pierwszy i nie ostatni prosisz mnie o pomoc z tą sprawą.

Konstruktor musiał przyznać – nie do końca wierzył, że ktokolwiek oprócz niego zwróciłby się do Unchuushiego z podobną prośbą. Najwyraźniej krwawienie parę dni w miesiącu było wystarczającym powodem, by rozważyć odwiedzenie lokalnego medyka łamane na szalonego naukowca. Czy to naprawdę było aż takie męczące?

...Niebiosom dzięki, że nie urodził się kobietą.

\- To żywy organizm. Jak sam się przekonałeś, biologia lubi płatać figle...

Ładny mi figiel, pomyślał Taiitsu, obracając w palcach pojemniczek. Zmarszczył brwi. Gdzie miał to niby wszczepić, skoro jego uczeń co raz zostawał ranny/tracił kończyny? Będzie musiał znaleźć jakieś sensowne miejsce.

\- ...a razie czego, chwycenie się za skalpel zostaje aktualne.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym.

\- Tak tylko mówię.

Taiitsu westchnął ciężko, nagle czując się dużo bardziej zmęczony, niż powinien. W przypływie słabości, pochylił się, opierając czoło o kark drugiego sennina.

\- Hej… Unchuushi…

\- Mmm, tak?

\- Bycie czyimś mistrzem to ciężki kawałek chleba… - Takiego twardego, czerstwego bochenka sprzed lat, idealnego do znokautowania przypadkowego przechodnia.

Unchuushi zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Myślisz, dlaczego nie goniłem mojego ucznia, kiedy uciekł mi z powrotem na dół?

\- Bo miałeś go daleko w ogonie, i już na drugi dzień zapomniałeś, że kiedykolwiek istniał?

\- ...Tu mnie masz.

Taiitsu przymknął oczy, na moment pozwalając myślom odpłynąć. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu nie ulżyło. Czasem, prawda, czasem Unchuushi był nie do zniesienia. Ale bywały chwile takie jak ta – i ostatecznie konstruktorowi ciężko było wyobrazić sobie kogokolwiek innego na jego miejscu.

„Teraz wystarczy tylko wrócić do Nataku i...”

Sennini zastygli w bezruchu, gdy obaj poczuli drżenie pod stopami. Po fioletowej mazi na podłodze rozeszły się niewielkie fale.

Ułamek sekundy później huknęło. Unchuushi zanurkował, by nadludzkim wysiłkiem w ostatniej chwili złapać zsuwającą się z szafki Zlewkę. Odetchnął, siadając na podłodze, kiedy była już bezpieczna w jego dłoniach.

\- Szybko tu trafił. Naprawdę, ma węch jak pies myśliwski - wysapał, odwracając się… ale konstruktora już nie było. Pozostał po nim jedynie oddalający się szybko tupot stóp.

Tylko Taiitsu potrafił osiągać takie prędkości w butach na koturnach.

Unchuushi skrzyżował nogi, stawiając Zlewkę na kolanach i czekając, aż kataklizm minie – to jest, aż Nataku oddali się w ślad za swoim mistrzem. Podparł się pod brodę, nagle zamyślony.

\- Czy powiedziałem mu, że implant zakładamy miejscowo? - spytał w zadumie chowającego się pod stołem bloba. Ten wypuścił z siebie parę bąbelków powietrza. - Czyli nie powiedziałem...

Ostatecznie biolog wzruszył ramionami. Kawałek skały spadł z sufitu i rozbił mu się na kapeluszu.

Taiitsu był bystry, na pewno ostatecznie rozgryzie i ten problem...


End file.
